Coming Back To Me
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Harry fell in love with the least expected person as they comforted him after Sirius' death but they are torn apart by circumstance. Will they find each other again in a post-war Wizarding England? Inspired by Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" (verging on songfic).


**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, all of the characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" which was written by John Steinman and sung by Celine Dion, the song inspired this story so listening to it may be a good accompaniment. The image I used for this story belongs to Kiraranekochan whose work can be found on Deviantart (very talented).**

It was the evening of the 6th July, Umbridge was gone, Dumbledore was back, exams were finally over and the students of Hogwarts had collectively breathed a sigh of relief as they put down their quills for the last time - there would be no need to worry about their exams for a few months now. The fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryffindor students were celebrating (loudly) in the Common room with bottles Butterbeer and Ogden's Old Firewhisky that Fred and George had discreetly posted to Lee Jordan.

Well, all apart from one. One invisible fifth-year Gryffindor slipped past his house-mates and best friends and quietly pushed open the portrait, just as Ron Weasley remarked, "Where's Harry?" Harry Potter laughed at the merriment of the students as he took off down the corridor, they would be lucky not to be caught by McGonagall but they had already won the House Cup at the Feast that night and the summer holidays started tomorrow so what could she really do.

Harry was simply happy that he had survived yet another year at Hogwarts, losing Sirius had almost destroyed him but a new unexpected friend had supported him through his grief and as their feelings had developed, Harry had been surprised to discover why his relationship with Cho never would have worked out. But tonight, even though he was no longer so paralysed with grief, he didn't feel like celebrating with his fellow Gryffindors. The summer meant the Dursleys' and just like every year Harry dreaded going back to the house he could never call home, where he would always be a freak, someone to bully and isolate, except it was an even worse feeling this year, now there was no chance of him being able to escape and live with his Godfather and he was leaving the one person who could keep the grief at bay, the person who had brought a smile back to his face, who made him forget the prophecy (although he knew nothing of it) and they would be separated for the whole summer- letters were probably even out of the question. As he rushed along the corridor and up the steps to meet his love where their love had first blossomed, he banished thoughts of the Dursley's from his mind, determined to enjoy the last few hours he had with his Slytherin.

As the Astronomy tower loomed into view, Harry's heart began to race and as soon as he stepped across the threshold, the door swinging shut behind him, startling the room's occupant, and emerald eyes met silver, he flung his invisibility cloak into a corner and ran up to his love capturing his lips in an enthusiastic embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes each simply enjoying the company of the other, "Draco," Harry started but he didn't quite know what to say, how to express how he was feeling so they simply sat on the edge of the tower looking out at stars and kissed.

"I love you…" Harry mumbled as they pulled back for each other after some time. Draco looked taken aback and pulled away from his boyfriend and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, trying to get the boy to look him in the eyes, "I understand if you aren't there yet, you don't have to say it back, I just needed you to how I felt before we are separated for the summer. I love you so much, I thought that I might burst if I didn't tell you soon and I…"

"Harry, stop," The blond interrupted, "of course, I love you too, I always have, I just didn't know it until I found you crying up here over your Godfather and realised your life wasn't as perfect and wonderful as I'd been told. It's just after the summer everything is going to change…"

"What are you talking about, love? Why would anything change? I know it's going to hard not being able to talk for two months but it won't be long until we are back together and I promise you my feelings won't change…"

"It's not that, Harry," Draco sighed and turned away, "I got a letter from my mother this morning, since my father has been arrested for his actions at the ministry, our family is shamed and the Dark Lord has threatened to kill both of my parents unless I get the dark mark this summer and take my father's place among the Death Eaters."

Tears leaked from his eyes and he stood, "I'm sorry Harry…"

"Draco," Harry walked to other side of his lover, now that he was facing away and lifted his chin, "We'll sort this out, we will go to Dumbledore, tonight, and you can join the order they'll protect you from him and we can be together, be open about our relationship!"

Draco pulled away and gave Harry a sad look, the tears running more furiously down his cheeks, "I can't Harry, he will kill my parents if I don't join him, I don't have a choice."

"They are Death Eaters Draco, they can't be helped. Your father tried to kill me, you can't join the dark side for them, you just can't!" Harry yelled at his partner, standing up and beginning to pace, "I have lost almost everyone I have ever loved because that monster Draco, don't let him have you too…"

"THEY ARE MY PARENTS! I know you don't understand that but they are the only family I have and they may be Death Eaters but I love them and they love me. You can't ask me to choose between my parents and you Potter, this was always going to be my destiny!"

Harry stepped back in shock at the use of his surname, they only called each other by their surnames in public now, it was a symbol of their past hatred for each other, and the heartless reference to the fact he was an orphan.

"I can't believe you said that, Malfoy! Fine, if you want to be a murderous Death Eater and serve an evil maniac like Voldemort be my guest but I'm not going to stick around and watch you lick his shoes. It's my destiny to kill him or be killed by him and it has been his life-long mission to kill me and you still want to worship the monster. Well, screw you!"

Harry turned to leave grabbing his cloak from where it had fallen, "Goodbye Draco."

"Harry, I'm sorry, I love you but they are my parents. Can't you understand? Please...and what do you mean about your destiny?" Draco pleaded with Harry as he threw the cloak over his head,

"Ask your Master," was the response as the door slammed behind the Golden boy and Draco collapsed to the floor.

And that was end but neither cried too stubborn to shed tears over someone who had torn them apart. The chosen boy of the light and the chosen boy of dark destinies' tore them apart and broke both their hearts.

Harry rushed back to the Gryffindor tower, his heart pounding in his chest, how could this happened and why to him? Was he never to be allowed happiness? He flew in through the portrait creating quite a gust and allowing the portrait to slam closed, scaring those who were still celebrating in the Common Room and raced up to the Boys' Dormitory, drawing the curtains around his bed and burying himself under the covers, trying to cushion him from the outside world but had been so cruel to him, denying him a childhood and destroying every chance of happiness he had so far: his parents, Sirius, Draco.

"That's it," he thought, "I can't let a Death Eater break my heart, I just need to forget him and focus on school and on defeating Voldemort. I can't allow myself to remember how happy I was, it is too painful, I need to be strong to fulfil this prophecy and be who they all need me to be."

Similarly, Draco sat in the Astronomy tower, the wind rushing around his lone figure, and promised himself to banish any thoughts of being with the Golden Boy, the one he loved because it could never be, they had tried but their families and their role in the Wizarding World had torn them apart, he couldn't allow his memories to fool him into thinking there was hope for their relationship.

And so the two boys simultaneously promised to forget each other.

And that was it, the only time in the next two years when the boys' interacted was when Harry wrestled the wands from him in Malfoy manner whilst the trio battled to free themselves from Death Eater clutches.

When the two boys' eyes met, there was a moment when Harry thought how easily he could lean in the kiss the blond boy in front of him, of what could have been but then he shook his head and stunned Greyback running to his friends and Dobby. Dobby's death wiped any thoughts of lost loves from his head and Draco was easily forgotten again in the urgency of war.

Draco was let panting wishing he could have gone with them, wishing it had been possible to choose a different path as his father yelled at him for his failure before he remembered the promise he had made to himself and joined his family cleaning up the mess and raging about useless ex-House-elves.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Thanks for reading, please review…**


End file.
